Worlds Greatest Master!
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by his friends and his mother is dead. He disappears for 3 years and returns at the biggest tournament of the decade! The Masters Tournament! A tournament, where the winner doesn't just become a champion, they become a pokemon master! Arceus has plans for our hero, what is it? What will he do? Read to find out! lemons and swearing inside! Harem Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Right. I've decided to try my chances with a Pokemon fanfic. It is the first of, hopefully, a few of some fics I'm thinking about writing.**

 **Here is the summary. Ash has been betrayed by his male friends and they burned his house down when his mother was sleeping in bed, effectively killing her. Ash has disappeared for three years and no one knows where he has gone. The girls have all searched for him in their respective regions, but ended up returning home empty handed. They all tried asking the guys where he has gone, but they say they couldn't care less where he is as he is a useless trainer who will never achieve his dreams.**

 **But what they don't know, is that Ash is going to return for the Pokemon World Tounament, stronger than ever and with a wider assortment of pokemon in his team.**

 **What does Arceus have planned for our hero? Read to find out.**

 _ **Telepathy**_

 _thoughts_

"Speech"

"Attack"

 **Ash (20)**

 **Misty (19)**

 **May (18)**

 **Flannery (19)**

 **Dawn (18)**

 **Iris (17)**

 **Cynthia (25)**

 **Serena (19)**

 **Anabel (22)**

 **Hilda (20)**

 **Clair (27)**

 **Latias (22)**

 **Gardevoir (21)**

 **Shauna (19)**

 **So, with that, on with the story!**

In Pallet Town Graveyard stands a lone figure. He was standing in front of a lone grave surrounded by flowers on a hill with a cherry blossom tree behind it.

Inscribed in the gravestone were these words:

Here lies

Delia Ketchum

Beloved mother, wife

and friend to all

R.I.P

The figure silently cried as he read these words, for he knew she was gone. And she was never coming back.

 _Arceus, why did you take my mom away from me? What did I do to have her taken from me like this? She didn't deserve any of this!_ He thought in his head. The figure was called Ash Ketchum. Only child of Delia and son of the greatest Pokemon Master, Red.

He was met with silence, for he knew Arceus wasn't going to answer him. No one was. He was now all alone, except for his pokemon.

When his so-called friends betrayed him and killed his mother by burning down the house, he disappeared. But every year, on this day, he would visit his mother's grave and tell her how sorry he was, how worthless he was as a son and how disappointed she would be of him for what happened. But deep down, he knew she would forgive him. He knew she would tell him not to worry for it wasn't his fault. She would tell him that she is proud of his achievements, proud of the young man he has become, and how proud his father would be.

Ash smiled, even though his mom is no longer alive, she still made him feel better about himself. And she was right, she was always right.

Wiping away his tears, he said goodbye to his mom and that he'll be back next year to see her again. Then he left the graveyard.

When he got to the gate, he saw his trusty Charizard, one of his oldest and most loyal pokemon he ever got. Charizard was guarding the gateway, keeping an eye out so Ash could have some privacy and grieve. Next to him was his oldest pal and buddy Pikachu, with a forelorn expression on his face with his ears drooped.

Ash picked Pikachu up and placed him on his left shoulder before giving him a good old pet on the head. Ash then walked over to Charizard and climbed on his back. He said "Let's go home" and Charizard flew off into the horizon, flying Ash back to their home for the past three years.

 _Hall of Origin_

In Arceus's dimension, Arceus was thinking over what happened three years ago to his Chosen One. He knew his 'friends' would betray him, yet he didn't do anything. He knew they had to so Ash would get stronger but, he didn't foresee the death of Delia. He wishes he could turn back time and undo those tragic events. Alas, even though he created the world of pokemon, he knows one must not meddle with the time line. For disaster could befall the world if you change more than what you set out to change.

Arceus knew Ash was grieving. Ash has also grown really strong and, thanks to Arceus, Ash has now caught every known legendary and added them to his party, except for Arceus himself.

Arceus suddenly had an idea. He knows that several if the girls Ash has met has developed feelings for him. And he knows all those girls have searched everywhere for him and had no luck. So Arceus has decided that he will create a tournament. All of Ash's old rivals will be there, the traitors, the girls and other trainers who he thinks deserve a chance in competeing.

It was settled. The tournament would be in one month and he will send the invites as soon as the tournament is ready.

 _Meanwhile, with Misty_

Misty was holed up in her room, lying in bed watching videos of Ash's past battles. She sniffed. She missed him, she wanted to tell him her feelings for him but she couldn't find him when he disappeared three years ago. And she's been moping ever since.

There was a knock at her door and her eldest sister, Daisy (A/N Can't remember her actual name so I'm improvising), walked in.

She sighed. "Daisy, just leave me alone. I know you are here to tell me to let Ash go as no one knows where he is or if he is ever coming back. So just leave me alone so I can think more on where to find him" Her voice cracked throughout her speech until she started to sob with many tears falling out her eyes.

Daisy sighed, knowing Misty was going to say that. But she was here for a different reason this time. She got something in the mail, from who she doesn't know as there was no return address. "Misty, I'm not here about that this time. You got a letter in the mail and we have no idea who it is from as there is no return address. But, we are thinking it could possibly be from you-know-who" She held up the envelope.

Misty dried her eyes and looked at the letter in her sisters hand. She got out of bed and hesitantly took the letter. It was in a gold envelope with Misty's address written on the front.

She opened it with shaky fingers, and when she took it out, she saw it was a letter from the Pokemon League Assossiation. It stated there was a new Pokemon Tournament coming up in a month and that powerful trainers were being invited to attend, herself included, and take part in the competition.

It also showed a list of people who have also been invited. She growled as the names of the traitors were also invited, but a specific name stood out from the rest. The name at the very bottom of the letter, said "Ash Ketchum". Meaning there was a chance Ash was going to be there and take part in the competition.

She quickly checked the rest of the letter. She found there was a form attached for her to complete and found the location was Sun Island in the Solana Region. That was a three day ride by boat and it was the only way to get there as they have no airports.

Deciding she wanted to see Ash again, she filled in the form and placed it in a new envelope and sent it to the PLA. _Hopefully, Ash will be there. And I can finally tell him I love him._

But what Misty didn't know, was that Arceus planned for several girls to confess to Ash. So she wouldn't be the only one who wanted to be with Ash, there would be more.

 _With Cynthia_

Cynthia was lying face down on her couch in her villa in Unova. The T.V. was on but she wasn't paying attention to it. It was showing the incident that happened at Pallet Town three years ago. Saying the murderer or murderers are still at large and there seems to be no leads on who was responsible.

Cynthia however, knew who was responsible. She had gone to Pallet Town when she saw the incident on her T.V. at home in Celestic Town. She flew all the way on Garchomp, but when she got there, Ash was nowhere to be seen.

She had asked Ash's friends who had been there at the time, but they all said the same thing. "Ash is gone and we hope he doesn't come back" it was at that moment, she knew they were the ones who started the fire. She wanted to go to the police and tell them but, they wouldn't believe her, Champion or not, without some evidence. So she flew back to Sinnoh, went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

She didn't tell anyone this, but she had a crush on Ash. It started when she first met him all those years ago. He was so full of ambition, confidence and kindness, she found herself loving the thought of kissing him and marrying him some day. But she put her feelings aside, knowing she shouldn't be feeling like this towards him as he was only fifeteen at the time and she was twenty. But each time they found each other again, her feelings would try to escape and have her jump o him and have her way with him.

It was when the incident happened that she realised she didn't have a crush on him anymore, she realised she was in love with Ash and needed him in her life.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Sighing, she got up and went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw it was a man from the PLA. When he handed her a golden envelope, she said "Thank you" and he bowed and left.

When she returned to the couch, she opened the letter. "Yadda, yadda, yadda new competiton...blah, blah, blah strongest trainers...*Gasp* Could it be!? Could he actually be...?" Wasting no time, she filled in the form and sent it off. She then took out Garchomp and flew back to Sinnoh, knowing the next few weeks she will need to be training hard so she can conquer the competition and be ready for when she sees _him_ again.

 _With Hilda_

Hilda was sat in her room in her mom's house in Nuvema Town, with a golden envelope sat on her bedside table. She got the letter just ten minutes ago and she had just sent off the form to tell them she will be competing in the competition.

She was thinking about what the letter said. Ash Ketchum was possibly going to be entering the competiton to see how far he will go and to test how strong he has gotten. She blushed thinking about how handsome he probobaly got over the last few years since their battle in the Unova League. She may not have known, but unconciously, they were flirting with each other during their battle.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her XTranciever ringing. She picked it up and saw Trip was calling. Growling, she decided to see what he wanted.

"What do you want Trip?"

" _Just checking to see if you would like to go on a date with me tonight. As a little celebration for me getting into the newest Pokemon Competition where only the strongest trainers are able to compete. I'm guessing you are in too seeing how you came close in the Unova League last year_ "

Hilda just growled again. "Listen Trip. I will never, ever, _ever_ date you. You chased away the only guy I will ever love and killed his mother! And yes, I am entering the competiton, only because it will be my chance to see Ash again and tell him how I feel about him! So do me a favour Trip! Don't call me ever again!" And with that she hung up and blocked his number so he couldn't try calling her again. But she knew he would just get a new one so she decided to go shopping later so she can change her number and prevent him from calling her ever again.

 _I hope you are there Ash. When I see you, I will tell you how I feel and we will be together forever._

And so she left the house to go see about getting a new XTranciever.

 _With Ash_

Ash was lying down on a beach in the Seafoam Islands in Kanto. He had built a little shack on the biggest island and made it his new home. Luckily, he had free T.V. for life, food wasn't an issue and he had plenty of money left over from his wins in the Pokemon League Tournaments he entered over the years, although he hasn't entered any for the last three years since he was in the Kalos Region.

He was currently thinking, which is unusual as he doesn't normally think, about the mysterious golden envelope that appeared on his table not twenty minutes ago. He read it and saw the names of his friends who were entering, but when he saw the traitors were as well, he growled and nearly lost control of his anger.

He was thinking if he should enter this tournament or not. His pokemon are definitely stronger, he has a high chance of winning, and it will be a good oppertunity to get some revenge on the ones who killed his mother. Sighing, he went back into his home and filled in the form. As soon as he placed it in the new envelope, it vanished. He had a sneaking suspicion who was behind all this but didn't say anything.

He got back up, grabbed a pokeball and went back outside. When he reached the beach, he let the pokemon out. The pokemon that came out was a male Lucario he had saved around eighteen months ago. His trainer was abusing him terribly and Ash challenged him to a battle, saying if Ash wins, he gets Lucario and if the other trainer wins, he will get one of his most powerful pokemon, excluding his legendaries.

It was an easy battle, Ash only used his Greninja, who he Megaevolved, and took out the other trainers four pokemon. The other trainer said he cheated and he called the authorities stating that a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum cheated to win a pokemon battle. The closest officer Jenny arrived ten minutes later and asked for the details. The boy told her Ash cheated by making his pokemon more powerful during battle with an unknown item on his wrist.

Jenny asked Ash to demonstrate this, and he was happy to comply. She saw Ash's Greninja Megaevolve and told the other trainer it was legal for him to do that. This just pissed the other trainer off and demanded that Ash has his licence revoked and his pokemon confiscated.

But Ash told her that the other trainer was actually abusing his pokemon as he saw him beating his own Lucario and challenged him to a battle so he could free the Lucario from more abuse. Officer Jenny asked the trainer if this was true, to which he said "So what if I beat my pokemon? They are just tools for us to use to battle each other. They are our slaves and we are their masters, who cares if they get hurt. Pokemon can easily be replaced"

This confession was enough for Jenny. She asked the boy what his name was, which was Jon, and she said "Jon, I'm arresting you on suspicion of Pokemon Abuse and Mistreatment. You don't have to say anything, but what you do say may be later relied on in court"

She tried to arrest him, but he kept saying he shouldn't be arrested, Ash should and kept resisting. Eventually, she managed to get the cuffs on him and placed him in her car. She also took his pokeballs off him and handed them to Ash, saying "Here, I have a feeling these pokemon would be better in your care. And don't worry, he will be put away for a long time and never be allowed to be a trainer again" With that, she drove off to her headquarters.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated. The reason he brought Lucario out was so he could do some training. Ash has been training his Aura skills so he can control it better and become an Aura Guardian, just like Sir Aaron, who he found out was his ancestor from professor Oak.

"Okay Lucario, let's begin training. So what are we going to do today?"

 _First we are going to focus on making an Aura Sphere master._ Ash sweat dropped. He has told Lucario for the past fifeteen months not to call him that as he was his master, he was his trainer, his friend and Lucario was part of his family.

"Okay Lucario. What do we need to do first?"

Ash and Lucario trained for hours until Ash could finally create a perfect Aura Sphere and control his aim. When they were done, Ash recalled Lucario and went inside to have a shower before having something to eat before bed. Tomorrow, he will announce to his family what is going on and the serious training will begin.

 **Well, that is chapter one finished. I'm not going to write what happened with all the girls as that will take forever and make this too long. Let's just say, the girls found out Ash could be competeing and want the chance to see him again. And the guys who didn't betray Ash are Paul, Cilan, Ritchie, Cameron, Calem, Professor Oak and Gary Oak. In the next chapter, I will start with the next day with Ash telling his pokemon what is happening, then I will be skipping to the day he arrives at the Tournament. I'm not saying which pokemon he will be using in the Tournament as that will spoil the surprise hehehe!**

 **So, tell me what you think. And if you have an idea of who else should be in the harem, I'll only add three more, tell me by review or by PMing me. I'll take into consideration who will be added and I'll tell you if your chosen will be in it. You will also get a shout out in the chapter they appear. So good luck!**

 **Until next time, cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the long awaited chapter two of Worlds Greatest Master! I'm sorry it took so long, I forgot what I was doing and my brain kept making new story ideas. But I've now remembered where this is going.**

 **And thanks to everyone who gave suggestions for the harem. There is so many choices! And for those who are confused why Gardevoir is entering the harem, I've got a plan. What's going to happen is the same principle as Latias transforming. Gardevoir will become a human. Same with Latias.**

 **Latias may look like a human when she's transformed, but she cannot mate with a human as her parts are all wrong. So, Arceus hears their prayers to be human so they can be with Ash. He appears before them and turns them human. Obviously, the other girls are reluctant, but accept them all the same. Or will they? Are they even going to share Ash? Only I know! (Evil laugh!)**

 **I also forgot! I didn't put him in the last chapter, but Clemmont didn't betray Ash either. He was in Kalos at the time with his sister Bonnie. Sorry if you were confused about him betraying Ash or not. Hope that cleared that up.**

 **This chapter will start with the POV's of May, Latias and Gardevoir. You kept asking for May's so I decided to add hers and two others. Hope you're happy!**

 **So, let's get the show on the road!**

 **I do...not own pokemon. Yet. Hahahahahahahaha!**

 _With May_

May was sat in her room in Petalburgh City. She came home three months ago as she has been looking for Ash again. Since his disappearance, she has searched and searched for him, with no luck. She searched all of Kanto, Johto and finally Hoenn but found no trace of him. She thought she found him in Kanto in the Seafoam Islands, but the hut she found was empty. No signs of life all over the islands or in the hut.

She was curled in a ball on her bed while hugging a pillow to her chest and crying silently. She was thinking of more possible places Ash could be but kept discarding them. _Could he have gone back to Kalos? No. He would have caught a plane or ship there and people would have recognised him. Oh Ash. Where could you be? I miss you and I need to tell you how I feel! Please Arceus, send me a sign of Ash's location._

Then there was a golden flash out the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a golden envelope with her name in cursive on it.

Being curious, she picked it up and opened it. The letter said:

 _Dear May,_

 _I heard your prayer and am willing to answer it for you. I cannot tell you where Ash is, but I can tell you, he will be entering the Greatest Master League on Sun Island in the Solana Region which will take place in a week. You must be cautious around him however. He is very heartbroken and has closed his heart to humans. He only trusts his pokemon now and they only trust him._

 _If you want to see him, use the ticket enclosed with this letter and board the next ferry. When you arrive, you will have a room booked in the same hotel as him._

 _But you must be careful. You are not the only woman who has developed feelings for Ash and they all intend to tell him. I will be holding a meeting with you and the other girls to discuss this._

 _Ash is already on his way there and will be waiting for all you girls to meet him. Just don't be surprised with the amount of girls there will be pining for Ash's love. A couple of them you might know._

 _I'll see you in around three days._

 _Sincerely_

 _Arceus_

May looked in the envelope and saw there was indeed a ferry ticket for the Solana Region.

 _This will be my chance to finally see Ash again. I don't care how many girls there are, I'd rather share him than not have him at all._

With that, she packed a bag full of clothes and essentials. When she was ready, she told her parents she has a lead on where Ash is and was going to the Solana Region to see him.

Naturally shocked, they still smiled and wished her luck. They knew she cared deeply for Ash and he was the only man they would approve of dating May.

She hugged her parents goodbye and made her way to the port. _Thank you Arceus. Ash, wait until I get there. We will be together soon and I'm never letting you go again!_

 _With Latias and Bianca_

Bianca was currently in the secret garden in Altomare, trying to find inspiration for her next painting. But she couldn't think of anything. All she could think about was Ash. His kind heart, innocence, courage, devotion and pure heart. All she's been able to think about was Ash for the past three years since she heard he disappeared.

She felt a rush of wind and looked up. She saw her best friend, Latias, was returning from her search. She had a forelorn expression on her face.

"Still no sign of him Latias?"

Latias just shook her head while tears came to her eyes. Bianca went up and wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. "Don't worry Latias. I'm sure Ash will turn up sometime. He has to. But, how will you tell him your feelings if you can't speak? And you're a pokemon, so how will you be able to be with him anyway?"

Latias silently prayed to Arceus that she could be human so she and Bianca could be with Ash. She also prayed to find out where he is.

Suddenly, Latias and Bianca were surrounded by a bright, white light. They covered their eyes because it was so bright. When the light died down, they found they were still in the garden, but there was now a figure in front of them. It was white, with a dark grey underside, two golden half rings with two pints on them around his belly, which was round, and had red eyes. It was the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, also known as the creater of the Pokemon World.

Latias immediately bowed in respect, while Bianca just stood in awe at the God pokemon that was in front of her. She suddenly heard a voice in her head.

" _Latias, I heard your prayer and am here to answer it. I am not surprised you fell for Ash, as he has a kind and pure heart that can gain the love of many. But as you know, he has gone into exile as he was betrayed by those he called friends_ "

Bianca snapped out of her aweing and said "My Lord Arceus. As you said, we already know Ash has disappeared. We have searched high and low for him for the past three years and still found no trace of him. Do you know where we can find him?"

Arceus replied with " _Yes. I do. He's entering a tournament called the Greatest Master Tournament on Sun Island in the Solana Region. If you want, I can teleport you there. But you will need to pack plenty of essentials as you will need to catch a ferry back after the tournament and it takes three days_ "

He then turned to Latias. " _Latias, come forth my child_ "

Latias hestitantly floated over to her creater. " _Don't be afraid child. I am going to grant your wish. Just close your eyes and picture yourself as a human. Not the form of your friend Bianca, but the form you want to take so you can be human_ "

Latias closed her eyes and imagined herself as a human. She pictured herself to be Ash's age, with a moderate bust, attractive features, shoulder length red hair, a red top, white shorts, white sneakers and a League cap. The same one she saw Ash wear when he was in Altomare.

What she didn't realise is, that as she pictured her new form, she started to glow and changed into the exact image she wanted.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Arceus and asked "Did it work Father?"

Bianca gasped. "L-Latias? I-I can understand you!"

Latias Looked at Bianca before looking down at herself. She gasped when she saw she was indeed in a human body. Wanting to know what her face looked like, she ran over to the pond and looked herslef over. She beamed when she saw the face she wanted and saw that she was indeed wearing the league cap Ash wore all those years ago.

With a massive grin, she ran up to Arceus and thanked him. "Thank you Father! Thank you so much! Now I can be with Ash with Bianca!"

" _No problem my child. Just so you know, you are not the only girls who love Ash. And you are not the only pokemon who loves him either Latias_ " Arceus then sweatdropped. " _We need to give you another name now. It feels weird calling you Latias when you are clearly no longer a Latias. So choose a name for yourself_ "

Latias didn't need to think long about it as she had two names she wanted if she was ever to be human. "Either the name Lucy or Yuuki. I love both names, but it's hard to choose which one is the right one for me"

Bianca suddenly had an idea. "How about you use both names? First name Lucy, last name Yuuki. It saves you having to think of a last name as well"

Latias nodded, agreeing. "Okay then! My name from now on is Lucy Yuuki! And I will finally tell Ash, the love of my life, and my friend Bianca's, that I love him and want to be with him!"

Lati...I mean, Lucy, looked at her best friend. "Come on Bianca! Hurry up and get your stuff packed! We need to leave as soon as now!"

Bianca and Arceus sweatdropped. Was it just them, or was Lucy far too excited to meet Ash again?

 _With Gardevoir and Max_

Max was a day away from Petalburgh City. He needed to catch a ferry there so he can compete in the Greatest Master League. He filled out the form when it arrived last week and was now on his way to board the ship.

Looking at the sky, he saw it was getting dark. He smirked deviously. _Looks like its time for some fun again! Heheheh!_

After setting up his camp, he unclipped a ball from his belt and summoned the pokemon from inside. Out of the ball came a Gardevoir, but it wasn't any old Gardevoir, it was the same pokemon he saved when it was just a Ralts all those years ago. She only evolved last year and was easily his strongest pokemon.

Gardevoir looked around and saw it was now night time. She suddenly became scared. This time of day usually meant one thing. _Torture_. At least it was torture for her.

Max gazed lustfully at Gardevoir. "Well Gardy. It's that time again. So hurry and get in the tent so we can get this over with" He pointed at the tent he had set up five minutes ago.

Gardevoir shivered before she shook her head. " _Master, please! Not again! I don't like it! I told you already. I love someone else! Someone you know very well. So please! Just let me go! I can't do this!_ "

Max became enraged. "How dare you speak to me like that!" He then smacked her across her face. She held her cheek as tears streamed down from her eyes. She looked at her trainer with pure fear and sadness. "I am your master! If anyone is going to have something as beautiful as you, it's going to be me! Now do as you're told and GET IN THE TENT!"

Weeping, Gardevoir stood up and floated over to the tent before going inside.

 _One hour later_

After Max had his way with her and fell asleep, Gardevoir took the time to sneak out the tent and go to the nearby pond to wash herself.

While having her bath, she prayed in her head. _Arceus, why does he do this to me? I don't love him! Yes, he is my trainer, but I don't care for him like that. The man I love is someone who actually cares for pokemon and doesn't let his ego get in the way of what's truely important. Arceus, if you can hear my prayer, please, let me become human so I may be with the man I love! The manI want to spend the rest of eternity with! The man known as, Ash Ketchum._

When Gardevoir finished her bath, she made her way back to camp. On her way though, she swore she saw Arceus out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look, but she only saw more of the forest.

When she got back in the tent, she lay down on the other side of Max. As she closed her eyes and started to dream, she swore she heard Arceus say, " _You'll be with Ash soon enough my child_ " before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up around nine o'clock. He did his morning routines before getting some breakfast.

After he ate, washed and dried his plate, he went outside and whistled. Soon the ground began to rumple as all of Ash's pokemon came running up to greet him. When they were all there, he called forth Lucario and the ledgendaries from their pokeballs and told them what was happening.

"Listen up everyone" He waited to make sure all his friends were listening. "Yesterday, I recieved a letter from the PLA. There is a new competition starting in three weeks called the Greatest Master League on Sun Island in the Solana Region. As we've never been there before, we'll be taking a ferry. It's a three day journey there from the port of Pallet. But we'll be going from the port in Vermillion as the traitors are most likely to go through Pallet"

All his pokemon started to growl when Ash mentioned the traitors. He waited for them to calm down before continuing. "When we arrive, we'll book our room at the hotel and sign up for the tournament. People we know will be there, including _them_ , but as long as we don't talk to them, we'll be fine. So who's ready to kick some butt in this competition?"

All his pokemon roared, showing they were all ready to challenge this new league and show Ash's 'friends' how strong they have become because of it.

"Alright then. Everyone train for an hour. When I come back, we'll be going to the Solana Region. So train hard, but don't overexert yourselves. I need you in top fighting condition when we have our first match, and even better form when we reach the finals"

His pokemon nodded before they went off to train. Ash went into the forest that was on the island and went to the centre of it. When he arrived, he saw a pool of water that was so pure and fresh, it was as if time has never touched it. He walked through the water until he reached the island in the centre. He then sat down and began to meditate.

He only came here to meditate when he wanted some alone time or when he wants to speak with Arceus, this being one of those times. He knew the Alpha Pokemon was up to something, and he planned to find out what. He was soon in a trance and when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing and in a pure white room with support pillars dotted around. Ahead of him, was a set of stairs that led to a throne.

He knew where he was. The _Hall of Origin_. Or, in proper terms, Arceus' Domain. And at the top of the stairs, sat on the throne, was Arceus himself.

" _Ah, Ash. It's good to see you again. What brings you to my dimension this time?_ "

Arceus was always a to the point kind of pokemon, so Ash just told him why he was here. "I want to know what you're up to Arceus. I know for a fact you set up this competition so I can get my revenge on the ones who did wrong by me. But why are you doing it? You must have a motive for going to such lengths"

Arceus was surprised Ash saw through him so easily. So, sighing, he told Ash his plan. " _Well Chosen One. This tournament won't just be a way for you to get revenge, but also a way for you to open your heart again. For there are several girls who will be arriving at this tournament who have been looking for you for the past three years. You'll recognise them when you see them. But so you know, they have all developed feelings for you. It will be hard, but I'm hoping they'll come to an agreement between themselves about being with you_ "

Ash nearly fainted. _Several_ girls wanted to be with him!? Was he even allowed to have that many girls with him? Seeing the thoughtful look on Ash's face, Arceus voiced his thoughts.

" _You are able to date and marry as many girls as you wish Ash. For you are an Aura Guardian. You may not have been knighted as one, but you are one all the same. Aura Guardians are needed to date many girls so they can keep their bloodline going. Your father, Red Ketchum, was an Aura Guardian but didn't know it. That's why he was able to catch all the Kanto based pokemon after defeating the Indigo League on his first try. He was subconciously pouring his aura into his pokemon to give them a boost and made them stronger. You on the other hand, have been training with your Lucario to gain better control of your aura. And it is paying off_ "

Ash was thinking a mile a minute. He could date all the girls he met and he could even marry them? He admits he did fall for nearly all the girls he met during his travels, but thought they liked someone else. Plus, it seems Arceus wanted him to date and marry them so they'll have plenty of children to keep the line of Aura Guardians alive. Ash knew he wanted to be a father and family man someday, but to hear that day may come sooner than he thinks? Mind, blown.

Ash stood up from his seated position on the floor. He then looked at Arceus and said "If they do make an agreement between themselves about dating me, I'll gladly date all of them and be sure to keep the line of Aura going. That, I promise"

If Arceus had a mouth, he'd smile in pride at how well his Chosen One had accepted this. So he bid Ash farewell before enshrouding him in a bright light.

Ash opened his eyes and stood from his seated position on the small island in the pool of water. He looked around before smiling. Before he was able to go tell his pokemon that time was up, he heard Arceus's voice in his head.

" _So you know Ash, one of these girls will see you as soon as you leave your hotel after arriving. When all the girls have met you and made an agreement about being with you, I'll provide some new accomodation for you all to share. So you'll be able to spend time with all of them at once. But you need to be careful. When Brock sees you with all the girls, not only will he be jealous, he'll try to hit on them. He's gotten worse in his perversions and will now stop at nothing to get a girl, even if she's already taken. Just be warned Ash, and be sure to keep all the girls in your sight_ "

The voice then left his head and Ash thought on what Arceus just told him. _So, Brocko has gotten to be a massive pervert eh? Well, let him try to hit on my girls. When he does, he'll wish he could wake up from the nightmare so he could apologise for doing what he did._ Ash smirked evilly at himself. Brock was going to be in a world of hurt. I almost feel sorry for him.

 _Three days later_

Ash walked down the gangplank of the ferry he was on. People stared at him, wondering where they've seen him before and some instantly recognising him. A lot of the girls there noticed how handsome he was now and started to swoon as soon as they saw him. But Ash ignored all of them. He only had eyes for the girls he was supposed to run into here and no one else.

He walked to the pokemon centre and asked Nurse Joy to heal all his pokemon and enter him in the competition.

"Sure. You're pokemon will be healed in a few moments. Now, to register you for the competition, I'll need your pokedex" Ash handed her his pokedex, but asked her "When you see my information, can you have it on mute and can you promise not to call my name out loud?"

Nurse Joy was confused, but nodded all the same before muting the computer and plugging in Ash's pokedex. When his profile came up, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the gasp she did. She looked back at Ash in shock. "B-but you've been missing for three years Mr Ketchum!" She forcefully whispered. "Where have you been?"

Ash told her the truth, but left out some details. "I've been training in a secret location these past three years. I was betrayed by the people closest to me and they murdered my mom. It's because I know who these people are who did this, that I stayed away. No one, not even my professor and remaining friends knew where I was"

Nurse Joy gasped at this information. She got a determined look in her eyes. She needed to help this man with his revenge and she knew just how to do it. "Can you tell me their names? If they come by I'll refuse to enter them in the league and call the police for..." Ash interrupted her.

"Let them compete. I will get my revenge by humiliating them in front of the world. Only then, will they see how much stronger I am because of their betrayal. Only then, will my revenge be sweet" He chuckled darkly, which scared Nurse Joy a bit, but she nodded in agreement. If he wanted to crush them, she'll help by rigging the match ups.

"Then I'll help by rigging the match ups. It's the least I can do since they deserve everything coming to them" Ash smiled a kind smile, one he hasn't used in the last three years, and agreed with her offer of help. The sooner he destroyed the traitors, the sooner he'll get his revenge. Then he'll win the competition and become the greatest pokemon master in the world.

When his pokemon were healed, he thanked Nurse Joy for her help, and headed to the nearest hotel.

When he got to the hotel, he noticed how tall, wide and long it was. It seemed they spared no expense with building this one.

Ash walked into the building and went up to the receptionist. She was currently looking through a magazine that showed the best bachlours in the world and what there status was.

Ash cleared his throat to gain her attention. Without looking up, she asked in a bored tone "Welcome to Sun Island in Solana. You have chosen the Thousand Suns Hotel. How may I help you?"

Ash, knowing she didn't mean to be rude, just said "I'd like to book a room please"

Hearing his voice, she looked up at him and immediately blushed. This stranger, was the definition of handsome! At least in her eyes. She especially loved his hazel eyes. They were full of kindness, honesty and devotion. Just the kind of man she's looking for.

Seeing she was daydreaming, Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face. When that didn't work, he clapped, which made her jump a mile.

"Sorry about that. You would like to book a room?"

Ash nodded. The recetionist nodded back and checked the computer. When she saw there were no available rooms, she sighed in sadness. She then gave her attention back to the hunk in front of her, sad she probably wasn't going to be seeing more of him. "I'm sorry sir. But all the rooms have been booked and there are no spare ones. I'm truely sorry"

Ash just nodded before he said "Can you try searching my name then? Someone I know might have booked a room for me. His name is Scott Enishida. He put it either under his name, or my name"

She quickly typed in Scott's name and found he had indeed booked a room. But not any room, the penthouse! But it said he booked it for someone named Ash Ketchum. She realised, it was the Ash Ketchum who disappeared three years ago! She looked at Ash and asked him a simple question.

"Can you tell me your name sir? And I'll also need you to present your pokedex to confirm you are who you say"

Ash nodded before answering. "My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto" He then took out his pokedex **(It's the pokedex from ORAS if you haven't figured it out)**. He pressed a few buttons before showing the screen to the receptionist.

It said in a robotic female voice:

 _I am Sarah. I was given to Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City in Kalos. If I am lost, damaged or stolen, I cannot be replaced._

Ash put his pokedex away before asking "Proof enough?"

The recetionist, let's call her Jan, just nodded. She couldn't speak. The man who was missing for three years was right in front of her! And he has become extremely handsome!

Snapping out of it, she handed Ash a key and a card. "You have been given the penthouse suite on the top floor. This key is for the elevator. Insert it into the key slot and turn it to the right. It will automatically take you to the top floor. Once you get there, just insert the card into the slot on the door and you will gain access to the room"

Ash took the key and card, smiled and said "Why thank you miss...? Uh..."

She just smiled. "Please, call me Jan. If you need any assisstance, don't be afraid to call for me" She then winked, before saying lowly "I'll be there for _anything_ you need Mr Ketchum"

Ash blushed. He never met a woman who was so bold in stating something so...provocative! Nodding slowly and reluctantly, Ash went over and entered the elevator.

He inserted the key and turned it to the right. As soon as it went a quarter of the way, the lift started to move upwards. It went up and up...and up...and up...and up...

 _A few minutes later_

And up...and up...and up...and FINALLY made it to the top floor. Ash thought to himself _Thank Arceus! It's about fucking time! Just how high is this bloody hotel!? I had to listen to five minutes of lousy elevator music! FIVE MINUTES I will never get back!_ Calming down, Ash inserted the card into the slot in the door and opened it.

Being in awe was an understatement. There was no word to describe how amazing the room was.

He was currently in the living area. There was a kitchen over in to far right corner, which seemed to have all the neccessities. The living area had a love seat, a four person couch, a creme rug with a picture of Arceus on it **(Wonder why?)** , a coffee table on said rug, a _fourty_ inch plasma screen T.V. and there were two doors on his immediate right, and on on his left.

The two on the right said 'Bathroom' and 'Bedroom' respectively on them, while the door on the left had 'Training Room' on it. Ash definitely was going to take advantage of the training room when he has a chance. But first, he needed to go find his way to the stadium. He needed to find where it is and the quickest route so he isn't late for the opening ceremony in a weeks time.

Placing his luggage in the bedroom, Ash left the penthouse and exited the hotel. As soon as he left the hotel, he heard a voice. Actually, make that two voices.

"Ash!"

He turned around to his left and saw two girls he met during his travels. One was a busty blond with her hair covering her left eye and curled on the sides of her head, and the other was a blue haired woman also with a big bust. His eyes widened in recognition at the two girls in front of him. Too shocked for words, he could only utter their names.

"Cynthia? Clair?"

 **And there is the next chapter! And I've also revealed one of the new girls in the harem, Bianca from Altomare!**

 **Now, I said I would only add three, but since I've been given so many, I've changed it. I'll add another one to that list. Meaning I'll add four. But since Bianca from Altomare has been chosen, that leaves three spaces! Actually two as I've already chosen another one.**

 **So, if you have any idea who should be in the harem, PM me or leave a review! If I can't decide, I'll put up a poll. If you can't decide, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Here is the updated list of the harem.**

 **Misty (19)**

 **May (18)**

 **Flannery (19)**

 **Dawn (18)**

 **Iris (17)**

 **Cynthia (25)**

 **Serena (19)**

 **Anabel (22)**

 **Hilda (20)**

 **Clair (27)**

 **Latias (22)**

 **Gardevoir (21)**

 **Shauna (19)**

 **Bianca (21)**

 **Sabrina (24)**

 **Remember, Ash is 20 years old.**

 **I also hope you were pleased with the extra POV's I added. You kept asking for May's background, so I decided to add those three extra ones.**

 **So you know, I think I rushed this as I only just finished it yesterday, or should I say last night! So I'm very tired. But hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review or PM me with your ideas.**

 **By the way, thank you all for all the love my pokemon fics are getting! They are so popular and you keep demanding I update soon.**

 **Sorry to disappoint but, I'm in the middle of college at the moment and have a massive pile of work to do and have three, yes THREE scripts to learn, one being in bloody KLINGON! WHY!? WHYYYYYYYY!?**

 **Excuse me.**

 ***Leaves room***

 ***Weeping can be heard from the shower room***

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 **Right! Now my crying is done, I'll leave you all with this little tidbit.**

 **I don't own pokemon! I have the same disability as the creater, but we aren't related so I can't inherit the business. DAMN IT!**

 **So goodbye my loyal fans!**

 **Ben out!**


	3. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
